


The virgin Tsunderplane

by Jazzmacca99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmacca99/pseuds/Jazzmacca99
Summary: Tsunderplane gives birth to Temmie even tho they are a virgin so Tsunderplane is now the underground’s version of the Virgin Mary. Later monster kid plays video games. Much later Mettaton goes on a killing spree. Flowey even pops up for a second XD XD OwO





	The virgin Tsunderplane

**Author's Note:**

> Alright f##kers prepare for a weird undertale fanfic I wrote at 1 am. I’m sorry in advance.

Tsunderplane is pregnant even tho she claims to be a virgin she probs doesn’t remember what happened on that 2 week meth bender with Froggit. All of the underground have heard of this “miracle” pregnancy and have decided that Tsunderplane must be pregnant with the underground’s saviour maybe we’ll call the child a god. 

For some reason the royal guards have decided they must travel across all the land to meet this baby and shower their new saviour with gifts of probs spaghetti from papyrus who the fuck knows. I know in the real story about the Virgin Mary there were 3 wise men but like one got caught up playing red dead 2 and couldn’t come with. 

For some weird reason Tsunderplane decided she needs to leave Hotlands and travel to the waterfall before giving birth to her miracle baby. So early one Tuesday morning (because fuck doing this on a Monday) Tsunderplane set off towards the waterfall. 

After what seemed like days but really was like 10 minutes traveling to the waterfall Tsunderplane was finally there. She now needed to find an inn to rest until the baby was born. (Don’t ask why there are inn’s at the waterfall there just is bitch) Tsunderplane came to the first in knocked on the door and asked the inn keeper if they had rooms in the inn for her to rest. The “inn keeper” asked her if that’s some weird gen Z slang term for pot. Tsunderplane was confusion she had no idea what pot was because she’s hardcore and only fucks with kool kid stuff like crack, she slowly backed away and continued on to the next inn.

Within 4 seconds Tsunderplane found another inn, she knocked on the door and asked the inn keeper if they had any room for her to say. But sadly the inn keeper was Australian and he just yelled in a thicc Aussie accent scaarn on cunt you got a ciggy costs 5 ciggys to stay in this place cunt. Tsunderplane was confusion again and backed away and left the Aussie inn keeper yelled out “fuck you then mate” as she sped off as fast as she could in her confusion.

After like 2 seconds Tsunderplane found yet another inn but she decided fuck asking I’ll just break into their cave out the back of the inn. As Tsunderplane broke into the cave tho she crashed into the ground in much pain. She had gone into labor XD.

The 2 royal guards only just decided to leave for the waterfall now because they were busy teaching each other fortnite dances. But it doesn’t matter because it takes like 20 minutes to get to the waterfall anyway. After 20 minutes they arrived at the cave Tsunderplane is in (don’t worry about how they knew where she was they just did) just as they arrived the baby was born. The royal guards walked up to Tsunderplane and the baby to see what the underground’s saviour looked like. They were both shocked to see it was a Temmie.

Royal guard 1 asked royal guard 2 if he remembered to bring the gifts for the child but RG2 said “fuck dude I forgot I put my bag down while we were doing the orange justice” RG1 said “fuck it let’s just give them monz” after monz were thrown on Tsunderplanes exhausted body Temmie jumped up collected up all the monz and yelled “dis enough monz for Tem to go colleg byeeeeeee beech” Temmie then fled from the cave. The Royal Guards then decided to leave Tsunderplane to sleep they will probs go off to have aggressive butt sex

Later

Monster kid has just returned home from school and is eger to get on his GameCube and play pubg but sadly as Monster kid ran into his room to pick up the controller he remembered he has no arms then sunk into stage 34 depression 

Much later

Mettaton ex shows up to grilbiys made a rather dramatic entrance with smoke, music and lasers nobody seemed to care about his presence or his fantastic entrance so he decided to shoot up the place. After murdering all the patrons in grillbys Mettaton screamed “OH YEAHH” and proceeded to grab out his iPhone X and take selfies for his Instagram page. Flowey suddenly pops up from the ground looks around and quietly mumbles “what the fuck” then leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry once again


End file.
